


Amistad por insistencia

by TheFckingHood



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-05 10:46:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14042586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFckingHood/pseuds/TheFckingHood
Summary: “Es el primer amigo que tienes Sasuke; es algo que debes de valorar bastante.”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> AU;Toddlers  
> [Uchiha Sasuke no es alguien muy social, y se ve claramente presionado ante la insistencia de Uzumaki Naruto para que sean amigos, quien de paso tiene la misma edad que él, seis años.]
> 
> Naruto no puede evitar la dicha de enseñarle a su mejor amigo (en su pensar) que por fin se le ha caído el primer diente. ¿La razón? A Sasuke ya se le había caído antes y sería una pena que a él no le sucediera. 
> 
> Que mal que el azabache no lo toma como un gran logro. Sino, como algo vergonzoso.

— **¡Sasuke, Sasuke! ¡Hey!** —El moreno dejo de balancearse en el columpio cuando su amigo de parque apareció. Naruto, era su nombre.

 

Ambos se habían conocido después de que el rubio le hubiera insistido tanto para que hiciera parte de un juego con otros niños de su edad. Había sido molesto, pero después de eso Naruto no se había rendido en tratar de obligarlo a jugar con él, solo o acompañado.

 

Fue tan insistente que incluso llego a saber dónde vivía y se ganó el corazón de su hermano, quien sin problema alguno, le hacía pasar para que lo buscara en su cuarto.

 

_“Es el primer amigo que tienes Sasuke; es algo que debes de valorar bastante.”_

 

Y con eso… termino llevándose con el chico de las mejillas marcadas.

 

—  **¿Qué pasa?** —Preguntó una vez bajo del columpio.

 

El rubio sonrió de esa manera tan… él. Que no lo notó hasta que el mismo niño señalo su dentadura.

 

—  **¡Te falta un diente!** —Exclamó sorprendido.

 

Naruto rió — **¡Ahora estamos iguales, Sasuke!** —Eso avergonzó al Uchiha, porque era cierto. Estaba en pleno cambio de dientes y ya tenía con que Itachi le molestara con eso.

 

Cada que hablaba salía un extraño silbido de su boca, que provenía del agujero.

 

Metió ambas manos en los bolsillos de su pantaloncillo y se dio la vuelta —  **¿Eh? ¡Espérame, Sasuke!**

 

—  **No es divertido perder un diente.** —Susurró para sí. A los segundos el rubio lo alcanzo, proponiéndole ir a un arroyo cercano y lanzar piedras al agua y ver quien la hacía rebotar más.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uchiha Sasuke no es alguien muy social, y se ve claramente presionado ante la insistencia de Uzumaki Naruto para que sean amigos, quien de paso tiene la misma edad que él, ahora ocho años.
> 
> Sasuke sabe que es solitario, pero solo porque eso le gusta. Y solo porque a él le gusta, juega con Naruto.

Sasuke iba al mismo parque de siempre cuando se aburría en casa o cuando su hermano no quería jugar con él o cuando sus padres, literalmente, le exigían socializar con otros niños.

Entendía todo, aunque de cierta manera no creía necesario entablar conversación con otros niños, sobre todo porque se sentían celosos cuando las niñas lo buscaban como si fuera miel y ellas abejas. Enserio, a tan corta edad, ¿Y era necesario tener que soportar tanta presión?

He por eso que Naruto, aunque es igual de molesto, es su único amigo.

— **¡Sasuke!**  —Hablando del rey de roma. Elevó la cabeza de la banca en donde se encontraba sentado y vio como el rubio llegó hasta él, sentándose como si nada.

Lo dejo que tomara aire casi exageradamente — **Naruto.**  —Lo saludo sin muchos ánimos.

— **¿Has estado mucho tiempo aquí solo?**  —Se encogió de hombros a la pregunta — **Supongo que sí. Itachi me dijo que te encontraría aquí.**

A la mención de su hermano, le prestó atención — **¿Fuiste a mi casa?**

— **Casi siempre que quiero buscarte estas allí.**

— **Hm.**

Permanecieron un rato en silencio, hasta que como siempre, Naruto tuvo una idea — **Juguemos a los ninjas.**

— **Ya jugamos a eso antes.**

— **¡Fue hace tres días!**

— **Y fue aburrido.**

— **¡¿Qué dijiste, idiota?!**

— **¡Lo qué escuchaste, tarado!**

Y así, una vez más, comenzó su pequeña riña. De alguna manera, ambos tenían esa costumbre de contradecir al otro.

 

 

 

 

—¡ **Una vez más!**

— **No.**  —Refunfuño sentándose en el columpio, con una mueca. Al final si habían terminado jugando a los ninjas.

Y Naruto, como siempre, se le ocurrió la grandiosa idea de quien lograse subir por la resbaladilla más alta sin caerse, iba a ser el mejor ninja entre los dos.

Se dejó llevar por la provocación.

Y obviamente, todo salió mal.

Sasuke cayó cinco veces, las tres primeras acabo de culo y las otras restantes, sobre su costado derecho.

Naruto, de alguna forma, siempre acababa de cabeza.

Eso sí, el Uchiha llevaba la delantera, ya que pasaba al rubio por un paso.

— **¡Seguro temes que te gane!**

— **Ni en un millón de años me vas a ganar en algo,** _usuratonkachi_ **.**

Espero algún tipo de réplica, pero no escucho nada. Giro el rostro anonado, solo para ver al rubio levantando el puño frente a su rostro y apretando los dientes.

— **Hey...**

— **¡Cállate,** _teme_ **! Ya verás, te voy a vencer, y no solo en una cosa.**

El silencio duro un buen rato, para que al final el azabache suspirara — **Tonto...**

— **Hey, Sasuke.**

— **¿Hm?**

— **¿Hacemos algo genial?** —El de bigotes se acercó hasta quedar frente suyo.

— **¿Qué cosa?**

— **Quédate así como estas.**  —Lo rodeo y cuando menos lo espero, el otro niño estaba tratando de subir por detrás.

— **¡Oye! ¡¿Qué intensas?!**

— **Solo quédate quieto o me caeré, teme.**

_"Lo que necesitas es otro buen golpe en la cabeza, sí es que con eso se te quita lo idiota.",_  pensó.

Sasuke al final tuvo que moverse un poco para que los pies de Naruto pudiesen quedarse sobre el asiento, y a la vez que se sostenía de las cuerdas.

— **Vamos Sasuke, muévete.**

— **Nos vamos a caer.**

— **No va a suceder. De verás.**

Sasuke trato de hacerlo.

Pero al final, sucedió lo de siempre. Naruto se soltó y los mando a ambos de espalda al suelo.


End file.
